Lucky You
by HufflePride
Summary: You and Draco have a WONDERFUL night together. Rated M for mature people who can tolerate sexual stories.


Warning: I do not own Draco Malfoy. J.K. Rowling owns him. This is my own little fantasy. If I get good reviews on this story I will rewrite it some and put it into my other story that I hope to have on here soon.

"Oh my Gosh!" You hold your breath for a moment. "Draco … it's so beautiful!"

He is standing behind you, his arms wrapped around you, with his cheek nestled up against you hair. "It gets better. Just watch," he says.

You lean your head against him and breathe the warm air in deeply. From the small balcony where you are standing, you have a perfect view of the sun melting into the hills on the other side of the lake. Its last bright rays stretch across the sky, creating brilliant patches of gold and pink and blue all around you. You close your eyes and listen to the oak trees whisper to each other as the wind rustles through their leaves. Far, Far away, you can hear jet skis returning to their docks. Lance's fingertips stroke your arm as he leans his head down to kiss the back of your arm as he leans his head down to kiss the back of your ear. You open your eyes again to find the sky a darker shade of blue, illuminated by the tiniest crescent of boiling yellow son. The stars are beginning to twinkle shyly. A soft breeze plays with you hair, blowing it gently around your neck.

The last of the sun slips quickly behind the earth. You both watch as the glow on the horizon fades slowly until the sky is a blue-black blanket spattered with glittering whit stars. "Wow," you breathe

"Yeah, I know. That's why I bought this house." He kisses the back of you ear again. Your fingers caress the skin on his arms. You loosen his hold on you gently and turn to face him, intertwining your fingers behind his neck.

"Thanks for showing me." You say softly.

"I knew you'd like it." He looks beautiful. The fine, pale moonlight is shining on his flawless face. You touch his cheeks with you fingers and stand on your tiptoes to kiss him. Your kisses are slow and soft. You run your fingers through hi soft hair as his hands pull your body close to his. His lips move slowly to nibble on one earlobe, then make a trail of kisses across your neck to lick and suck on the other one. You tilt your head back and see nothing but brilliant winking stars. One of his hands slips under the thin fabric of your shirt and he strokes your stomach with his fingers. You sigh with longing. His body rocks forwards and you take a step back until you feel the sturdy railing against your waistline. His other hand comes forward and together his hands grasp your waist as he leans into you, outlining the curves of your neck with his lips and tongue. His hands move softly up your sides, but stop dutifully with his thumbs barely touching the elastic of your bra.

Tonight is so perfect. You cross your arms between your bodies to grasp the bottom of your shirt, and then pull it over your head in one swift movement. Draco looks at you with wide eyes and a questioning look. You reach behind you and unhook your bra and toss it aside as well. You look into his pale emerald eyes and place your hands gently on his as you guide them to your breasts. He looks longingly at the creamy flesh cupped in his palms and bends down to take a nipple into his mouth. Your hands grasp the railing behind you as you steady yourself and lean your head back. You can feel heat rising off your bodies into the already-warm night air. A breeze pulls softly at your hair and tickles the skin of your back and chest and stomach. Draco's tongue circles your nipple slowly. His lips envelope it as his teeth give it the slightest nip. He sucks it firmly as he pulls his mouth away gently until it pops out, red and swollen and reaching out to him.

You squeeze your eyes shut when you feel his mouth on your other breast. While his tongue teases your nipple into a hard little peak, his thumb massages the other one, keeping it alert. You can feel you breasts pressing against his strong hands with each deep breath you take. His free hand drops lazily to your waist, then travels tentatively to the lowest part of your belly. He hesitates for a second, and then reaches with his fingers between your legs. You are still wearing your jeans and you know he can't feel you beneath the heavy fabric, but your body quivers from the firm stroking his fingers are delivering. You inhale sharply and squeak out his name. He moves his hand quickly away from the hot spot he was exploring and pulls his lips from your nipple. He exhales raggedly and leans his forehead against your shoulder as his hands slip past you to hold the railing and steady his shaking body.

"I want you so bad." He says quietly, Panting softly against your chest.

"I know, " you whisper, thinking of all the goodnight kisses that have left you both aching for each other so much, you didn't think you could walk back to your room. Tonight you want his fingers upon you instead of your own. "Draco…" you say, running a hand through his hair. "Let's go inside." You take his hand and lead him through the French doors into his bedroom and over to the huge bed. You stand silently in front of him as you both unbutton shirt and slip it off his shoulders.

"Are you sure…?" he asks you sincerely. You nod reassuringly with a gentle smile. He steps closer to you and unhooks the button at the top of your jeans and pushes them down over hips. You step out of them, and then put your fingers on his pants to do the same. He watches your face intently as your eyes widen and look down at your fingers. Behind the button, you find the head of his penis, pushing up against the restraint of his boxers and the confinement of his snug pants. You mouth the words "oh my gosh" silently to yourself, staring at the straining bulge pushing his underwear above the waistline of his pants. You see his hands rest upon yours, and then move them gently to the side so he can unhook his pants. He lowers the zipper and drops hi Dockers to the floor. He takes your face gently in his hands and looks into your huge eyes and says, "We don't have to do this…"

"Oh, Draco," you breathe, hooking your fingers over the elastic of his boxers, "you know I want to do this." You pull the boxers down carefully over the huge erect penis and marvel again silently at the size of it. You wrap your fingers around it gingerly and run them up and down the soft hot skin. Draco moans and tilts hi head back. He places his hands on your waist to steady his rocking body and moans again. You release his dick from your gentle grasp and held your body into his, pressing your belly against the hot, rock-hard shaft straining up toward you. You pull his face to yours and kiss him as you rock your belly over his hardness, teasing him. He moans into your mouth.

Guiding your hips with his hands, he walks you to the bed, until you fall gently upon your back. He tugs at your panties as you push yourself back, fully onto the bed, then slips them past your feet and tosses them onto the floor. He crawls onto the bed between your legs, slipping his hands between your legs and the soft sheets. He lays down with his face so close to your dripping pussy; you can feel his breath tickling the hairs there. With his shoulders under legs, against the bed, he places his hands on your tummy, locking your body into his grip. He leans down and gives your clitoris a lick. Your back arches reflexively, but he hold you into place as he flicks you again with the tip of his tongue.

"No!" you gasp, yanking his hair with your fingers. It's too sensitive. "Not like that!" Your eyes plead with him. He watches you carefully as he leans back in and delivers a soft, broad lick. You drop your head back down on the bed. "Yes…" you hiss as he licks you again. Your hands grip the bed sheets desperately and you moan loudly, tossing your head from side to side and bucking your hips against his face. His tongue circles and laps at your clit like he were savoring a tiny ice cream cone. His hot breath pours out of him in jagged, deep breaths over your belly, but he doesn't stop.

Your legs begin quivering and you buck your hips rhythmically as you feel the hot sensations climbing toward their plateau. You moan his name loudly and beg him to not stop. You grip his hair between whit-knuckled fingers, pulling his mouth closer to you. He holds your belly down with his strong hands and keeps his soft tongue in constant motion over your swollen slit. Your orgasm breaks over you quickly. You cry out and gasp as you pull on his hair, taking his tongue away from you. Your legs clamp against his head and push against the bed, raising your ass off the sheets as warm pleasure spreads in pulses from your clitoris. Your ass finally drops back down on the bed and your legs fall limply to the side as you moan with satisfaction. Your breathing slows and you tilt your head up to look at him. His eyes are squeezed shut from the pain of your grip on his hair.

"Oh, Gosh, I'm sorry!" You sit up and place your hands on his cheeks.

He laughs as he wipes a hand across his mouth and chin. "It's okay," he says with a smile, pushing you back down on the bed as he crawls over you. He flicks his tongue gently over your nipples and kisses your chest and neck. He rolls over slowly, pulling you on top of him. You straddle his waist and lean over him, nibbling his earlobe. He grasps your hips with his hands, pulling your hot, dripping center close to his hard dick. He rocks his hips, teasing your opening and clit with the head of his penis. You close your eyes and moan with anticipation.

"You do it," he whispers into your ear. You open your eyes and look at him. "I don't want to hurt you." You reach between your bodies and hold his dick in your hand. You stand it up and position the head just inside your wet pussy. You let go and lean over him on your arms and let your legs slowly slide apart, allowing your body to sink onto his. He is barely inside you when you stop. Your eyes fly open from the sensation of his huge dick stretching you from the inside and you gasp quietly. "It's ok," he says softly, running his fingers through your hair. "Take your time."

You slide down his shaft inch by excruciating inch. It is torturous for him. He covers his face with his hands and breaths in loud, staccato rasps. You know he wants to ram himself into you and release the pressure of his throbbing dick. But he lies still, except for his heaving chest and flexing stomach muscles. When you have finally fit all of him inside you, you raise your hips, letting him almost slip pout of you, then drop back down on him forcefully, throwing your head back with the pleasure of being filled by him.

"Oh Gosh…I can't …I can't…" he whispers to you between ragged breaths.

"You can't what?" you ask him quietly.

"I can't wait. You're so tight. I need to…" He gulps hard as he eyes plead for release.

"Draco," you whisper, returning his serious gaze, "just fuck me."

With those words, his fingers dig into the soft flesh of your bottom and he pulls you hard onto him with a moaning sigh of relief. He grips your hipbones between his hands and slides you over him as his body flexes and arches underneath you. He slams his dick into you over and over again, watching your breasts shake violently from the force. You moan continuously, your head thrown back, as your body jerks over his. He finally gasps for breath as his eyes roll up into their sockets. Every muscle in his body stiffens as he holds himself tightly inside of you, his fingers digging into your ass. He slowly relaxes and loosens his grip on you. He exhales slowly, then opens his eyes and looks into yours. You smile at him and lean down to kiss his lips. He wraps his arms around you, pulling you down onto him

When he catches his breath, he says, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay in a couple days," you answer with a smile. You don't want him to worry, so you quickly add, "I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm great!" he says with a grin.

"Yes, you are!" you say with a laugh. He tilts his head back and laughs with you, then pulls you close to him again


End file.
